yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/105
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 105-وَبِالْحَقِّ أَنزَلْنَاهُ وَبِالْحَقِّ نَزَلَ وَمَا أَرْسَلْنَاكَ إِلاَّ مُبَشِّرًا وَنَذِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 105-Ve bil hakkı enzelnâhu ve bil hakkı nezel(nezele), ve mâ erselnâke illâ mubeşşiren ve nezîrâ(nezîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve bi el hakkı : ve hakkı * 2. enzelnâ-hu : onu biz indirdik * 3. ve bi el hakkı : ve hak ile * 4. nezele : indi * 5. ve mâ erselnâ-ke : ve seni göndermedik * 6. illâ : ancak, yalnızca, den başka * 7. mubeşşiren : müjdeleyici * 8. ve nezîren : ve nezir, uyarıcı Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 105-Ve biz Kur'ân'ı hak ve gerçek olarak indirdik, o da hak ve gerçek hükümlerle indi ve seni de ancak müjdeci ve korkutucu olarak gönderdik. Ali Bulaç Meali * 105-Biz onu (Kur'an'ı) hak olarak indirdik ve o hak ile indi; seni de yalnızca bir müjde verici ve uyarıp korkutucu olarak gönderdik. Ahmet Varol Meali * 105-Biz onu (Kur'an'ı) hak olarak indirdik ve o, hakla indi. Biz seni ancak bir müjdeleyici ve korkutucu olarak gönderdik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 105-Kuran'ı ancak hak olarak indirdik ve o da indiği gibi hak olarak kaldı. Seni de yalnız müjdeci ve uyarıcı olarak gönderdik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 105-Biz onu (Kur’an’ı) hak olarak indirdik ve o da hak ile indi. Seni de ancak müjdeci ve uyarıcı olarak gönderdik. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 105-Biz Kur'an'ı hak olarak indirdik; o da hakkı getirdi. Seni de ancak müjdeleyici ve uyarıcı olarak gönderdik. Edip Yüksel Meali * 105-Gerçekten onu biz indirdik ve o gerçek ile indi. Seni de ancak bir müjdeleyici ve uyarıcı olarak gönderdik Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 105-Bunu (Kur'an'ı) gerçeğin ifadesi olarak indirdik, o da gerçek bir şekilde indi. Seni ancak sevabımızın müjdecisi ve azabımızın habercisi olarak gönderdik. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 105-Bunu da bihakkın indirdik ve bihakkın indi ve seni ancak sevabımızın müjdecisi ve azâbımızın habercisi olarak gönderdik Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 105-Ve onu hak ile indirdik ve hak ile indi ve seni de ancak bir müjdeleyici ve bir korkutucu olarak gönderdik. Muhammed Esed * 105-Ve biz bu (vahyi) değişmeyen gerçeğe işaret olarak indirdik ve o da (sana, ey Peygamber) hak olarak ulaştı; çünkü Biz seni yalnızca bir müjdeci ve bir uyarıcı olarak gönderdik; Suat Yıldırım * 105-Biz Kur’ân’ı hak olarak indirdik. O da hakkın ve gerçeğin ta kendisi olarak indi. Seni de ey Resulüm, sadece rahmetle müjdelemen ve inanmayanları ise azapla uyarman için gönderdik. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 105-Biz o(Kur'â)nı hak olarak indirdik ve o, hak ile inmiştir. Seni de ancak bir müjdeleyici ve uyarıcı olarak gönderdik. Şaban Piriş Meali * 105-Hak olanı indirdik. O da hak olarak indi. Seni de ancak müjdeleyici ve uyarıcı olarak gönderdik. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 105-Biz Kur'ân'ı hak ile indirdik; o da hak ile indi. Seni de Biz ancak bir müjdeci ve uyarıcı olarak gönderdik. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 105-Biz onu hak ile indirdik ve o hak ile indi. Seni de ancak müjdeci ve uyarıcı olarak gönderdik. Yusuf Ali (English) * 105- We sent down the (Qur´an) in Truth, and in Truth(2315) has it descended: and We sent thee but to give Glad Tidings and to warn (sinners).(2316) M. Pickthall (English) * 105- With truth have We sent it down, and with truth hath it descended. And We have sent thee as naught else save a bearer of good tidings and a warner. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 105- Onu, Kur'ân'ı hak ile indirdik ve o, hak ile indi. Yani hiç bozulmadan indirdiğimiz gibi hakkıyla indi; nazmı da hak, inişi de hak, indiği de haktır. Hakk'ın hikmeti ile hakikaten hak Peygambere inmiştir. Onun haber verdikleri muhakkak olacaktır. Ve seni ancak bir müjdeci ve uyarıcı olarak gönderdik. İman ve itaat edenlere sevabın ve kâfirlere, isyan edenlere azabın olacağını bildireceksin. Yoksa herkesin istediğini yapacak, inatçı kâfirlere zorla iman verip kurtaracak değilsin. O halde sen müjdeleme ve uyarma vazifeni yap, sonundan korkma! Fakat o müjde ve uyarma bir defada bitecek değil, devam etmesi gerekir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *103- Böylelikle, onları o yerden sürüp-sarsıntıya uğratmayı istedi, Biz de onu ve beraberindekileri hep-birlikte boğuverdik. 104- Ve onun ardından İsrailoğullarına söyledik: "O toprak (yurt) ta oturun,(117) ahiret va'di geldiğinde hepinizi derleyip-toplayacağız." 105- Biz onu (Kur'an'ı) hak olarak indirdik ve o hak ile indi; seni de yalnızca bir müjde verici ve uyarıp-korkutucu olarak gönderdik.(118) AÇIKLAMA 117. Firavun'la ilgili hikayenin bu bölümü, Mekkeli müşriklerin hikayesine de aynen uyduğu için burada ele alınmıştır. Mekkeli müşrikler Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) ve müminleri Arabistan'dan çıkarmak için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlardı. Bu kıssa onlara şöyle bir uyarıda bulunmaktadır: "Firavun, Hz. Musa'yı (a.s) ve İsrailoğulları'nı yurtlarından çıkarmaya çalıştı, fakat o ve taraftarları tamamen helâk edildiler, Hz. Musa ve ona inananlar hayatta bırakıldılar. Aynı şekilde, siz de böyle devam edecek olursanız, aynı akıbete uğrayacaksınız. 118. Yani, "Kur'an'ın mesajını değerlendirmeyen ve hakla bâtıl arasında düşünerek karar vermeyen topluluğu ikna etmek için olağanüstü bir şekilde nehirler fışkırtmak, bahçeler ortaya çıkarmak, veya göğü parça parça onların üzerine düşürmek senin görevin ve sorumluluğun değil. Kur'an hakla gönderildiğine göre, sen onu insanlara sunmalısın ve onlara açıkça inananın, kendi iyiliği için inandığını, inkar edenin de kendi aleyhine inkar ettiğini söylemelisin." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *105. VE BİZ bu vahyi değişmeyen gerçeğe işaret olarak (126) indirdik ve o da ey Peygamber hak olarak ulaştı; (127) çünkü Biz seni yalnızca bir müjdeci ve bir uyarıcı olarak gönderdik; 126 - Lafzen, "hakla" yahut "hak üzere". 127 - Yani, Hz. Peygamber eliyle, herhangi bir değişikliğe/tahrifata uğratılmaksızın, bir şey eklenip çıkarılmaksızın insana ulaştırıldı. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *105. Ve onu hak ile indirdik ve o da hak ile indi ve seni de ancak bir müjdeleyici ve bir uyarıcı olarak gönderdik. 105. Bu mübarek âyetler, Kur'an'ı Kerim'in hakkı ortaya koymak için indirilmiş olduğunu, Resûl-i Ekrem'in de Peygamberlik görevini bildiriyor. Kur'an-ı Kerim'in ne gibi hikmetten dolayı peyderpey şekilde indirilmiş olduğuna, ona imân edenlerin kendi menfaatlerine, İmân etmiyenlerin de kendi zararlarına olarak hareket etmiş bulunacaklarına işaret buyuruyor. İlim ve irfan sahiplerinin ise okunan Kur'an'ı Kerim'e karşı ne kadar büyük bir sevgi ve saygı göstererek şükür secdesine kapanacaklarını Hak Teâlâyı takdis ve tenzih ederek büyük bir zevk ve korku ile ağlayacaklarını beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Ve onu) o Kur'an-ı Kerim'i (hak ile indirdik) yani: Sabit manalara sahip, fayda ve hikmete uygun, birçok hükümleri toplayıcı olarak Levh-i Mahfuz'dan son peygambere indirdik (ve o da hak ile indi) değişme ve başkalaşmaya uğramaksızın, her türlü felâketlerden korunmuş olarak inmiş oldu. Artık ona değişme ve başkalaşma gibi bir eksiklik arız olmayacaktır. (Ve) Resulüm Ya Muhammedi. Aleyhisselâm (seni de ancak) itaatkâr olanlar için sevab ile (bir müjdeleyici ve) âsi olanlar için de ilâhî azap ile bir (uyarıcı olarak gönderdik) yoksa onların her istedikleri mucizeleri meydana getirmek için göndermedik. Eğer tebliğ ettiğin ilâhî dini kabul ederlerse kendi selâmetlerini, faidelerini temin etmiş olurlar, kabul etmezlerse zararı kendilerine aittir. Onların o hareketlerinden sen mes'ul olmazsın.